Sea of Silence
by MistressFireAngel
Summary: this story takes place when darien tells serena that he don't love her any more and there will be more to it eventually & yes my grammar sucks looking for editor eventually R&R you know the drill *please review i need feed back to know if i am a good wr
1. Default Chapter

Serena sat alone in the park as the breeze blew cold on her tear streaked face. 'I don't love you any more Serena!' .The words played over in her head like a broken record .She curled her knees to her chest, as the coldness ate away at her small frame. "so cold" she whispered into nothingness "so very cold" .She stood from the bench over looking the lake in the park .The moons reflection shined into the crystal blue waters again she spoke but her voice as hollow as her heart now. "Darien I can't live without your love that which gives me life has left me so it is pointless to continue on this way" .Serena found her self balancing upon the railing. The only thing that kept her from her serene silence that which only the beautiful water could bring her . She stared back at the girl reflecting from the lakes waters how perfectly she belonged in the depths of the dark waters. She drew her last breath and breathed it out in the form of her lover's name. "Darien" she closed her eyes and let the wind carry her to her sea of tranquility ,the blissful cold silence engulfed her 'good bye my friends for i am now at peace'. Her last thoughts came and went as the darkness set in and her body touched the damp sands of the lakes floor.


	2. Sea of Scilence-Dariens rude awakening

Disclaimer- I do not own any sailor moon characters wishful thinking I know..........

Darien woke in a cold sweat. His head was spinning , as well as his senses going off the wall. Serena was in trouble, he felt it his heart pounding, his lungs feeling as though a snake had him wrapped in it's slimy coils squeezing every last drop of life from him. Sweat pouring from his body he jumped from his bed. Reaching for the red rose that controlled his power he transformed , then he was off into the night .Glancing at the moon as the black clouds moved swiftly to conceal the moons beauty as every cloud moved closer Darien felt her time run shorter. ' Serena please hold on I am coming my love' could he even call her that his love?. He let her go when those four words of pure lies left his mouth. 'I don't love you anymore' ,that was a pure lie. When it tore out her heart he tore out his own. He felt her soul crumble her happiness die and wither like the dead roses in the winter snow. He might as well just drive a jagged edged dagger through her heart and tell her that it was for the best, how could he live with him self if any thing happened to her. He finally reached the park the lake their bench it was all painful to see. A sight worst then any death was laid out before his eyes, he felt his heart die when he saw his true love there on the floor of the watery grave. Her lips blue her hair shadowing her paled cheeks, He heard a man screaming for her then he realized it was him own retched voice crying out "SERENA!!!!!!!!!!" . He could feel his whole body shake as he looked upon her, before he even think he jumped in to the water pulling his love from the icy hands of death . He ran as fast as he possibly could to the Tokyo general hospital changing to his normal clothes he ran in , Screaming "some body help me please!" . He finally broke down crying out her name in the middle of the lobby .Two doctors had restrained Darien when they took her into the Emergency Room, " What are you going to do to her? please you have to help her! let me go I want to see her!!!" he screamed

" Mr. Chiba calm your self we are doing everything we can to save her". That last sentence set him off like a time bomb ." WHAT DO YOU MEAN TO SAVE HER!!!!!! SHE'S NOT DEAD SHE CAN'T BE SHE WON'T DIE SHE'S TO STRONG TO LET THAT HAPPEN!!!!!!".

"security get Mr. Chiba under control immediately nurse. Let's go we need to get that girl into the operating room her lungs are full of water we had better move I don't think she'll make it"........

TBC......... I'd like to thank all who reviewed it really means a lot to me 

Fire angel


	3. please forgive me serena

The doctor worked feverously doing everything he could but to no avail. He couldn't save the blonde haired girl, "Time of death?" he asked sadly the nurse looked away "2:13 am" . The doctor sighed yet again " To bad she was so young its times like these I regret becoming a doctor. Any suggestions on how to break this to the young lad out there?" , the nurse shook her head " none doctor". The doctor pushed his spectacles to his face and re-adjusted his white coat before leaving the Operating Room. " Mr. Chiba?" Darien jumped up and ran to the doctor " Is she alright can I see her please doctor tell me what's going on". The doctor shook his head sadly ." Mr. Chiba we did everything we could to save but we were just to late, her lungs collapsed under all the water pressure disabling her to breath we were to late . she stopped breathing and we could not resuscitate her I am sorry". Darien turned pale as a voice ripped through the hospital. "NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" , Then the voice was shattered with loud sobs . Darien slid to the floor feeling his heart wanting to burst to a million pieces ,"it's all my fault she's dead......IT"S ALL MY FAULT!!!!!" ,He wouldn't believe it till he saw with his own eyes he pushed pass the doctor " Mr. Chiba don't Mr. Chiba!!!" but he plowed into the doors and there he saw his angel so still, so white, so motionless "oh Serena....how could you leave me like this?, there is no one else but you and you gone and got yourself hurt you silly goose....." then he shouted "I did everything I was told so I could keep her safe and look what it did it only hurt her more" he calmed and spoke soothingly as if he was trying to calm her or whisper sweet nothings in her ear "my silly little moon angel my little bunny everythings alright now I'm here " he began to laugh but they quickly turned to sobs once more he took her cold hand in his and held it to his cheek "I am so sorry Serena can you ever forgive me......?"

and so the story goes......like silent force of the waves treading the water, so was the silence in that room ,the waves crash harshly upon the surface of the rocks and two hearts shattered with the harsh forces of a girl who's heart was shattered by her lover .

the end by mistress fire angel (changed my name) please review you you want another ending all fluffed out with serena coming back to life but for now this ending sticks!


End file.
